New Kids at Hogwarts
by Gonzola
Summary: I suck at summaries, so just read my story because it reeks of Love Spell.
1. The Beginning doi

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, I do own Draco, he's locked in my basement. I mean, he's at Hogwarts, where imaginary people like him should be.  
  
"What? NO! Daddy, we can't move!" I screamed.  
  
"I know you don't want to, and I don't either, but it's not like we have a choice. The Ministry picked the few of us, and some of the best, I might add"- He gave a fake lopsided smile to cheer me up- "to go and help. You- Know-Who is back, you know." He looked so sad, his brown eyes weren't as cheerful as they should be, and they had lost that twinkle. He hadn't looked like this since mum left, and that was when I was six. It was rather degrading.  
  
I put my hands in my sweatshirts front pocket and looked at the ground, "Yea, I know, but we're safe here." The USA was safe, wasn't it? He was only at large in Europe, right?  
  
"I know you're going to miss your friends at Salem, but you can send them owls, and you'll make plenty of new friends at Hogwarts, I know it." He smiled; it was a sad smile, though. He didn't want to move either; it was no use making a fuss about it.  
  
"Yea, I will." I gave him a hug and Apparated up to my room.  
  
So, I was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I've heard about it, it's a castle in Europe. I'm sure it's much different from James Town School for Young Witches and Wizards, which was built like a fort and made out of wood. James Town was built about 300 years ago and much unlike Hogwarts or Beauxbatons, it was to American. All brought on too fast and new. We'll never have those wonderful things that Beauxbatons has, with their beautiful robes and comfortable bedrooms that are much like suites in muggle hotels. Hogwarts doesn't look so bad, though. Other than it's complicated stairways and hidden rooms. James Town doesn't have anything like that, though the rooms tend to switch around if they aren't kept tidy.  
  
I think I'll send Abby a letter, she'd know what to do.  
  
To my friend Abby, Bad news, my friend, very bad news. As you know, He is back, and well. Dad got a letter today, from the English Ministry of Magic. You know he's an Auror, and well. they asked him to help out over there where He's at large! I have to go to that school Hogwarts and I have to move! Oh, Abby, I'm so scared! What if he's killed? They say Hogwarts is safe, but Dad won't be at Hogwarts! I'm so scared for him. I'm nervous about this new school thing, too. Maybe somebody else is coming, I hope it isn't Phil, he drools over me *gag*. Please reply soon! I'm sending this with Gary, could you let her play with Basilisk, I can't believe you named it that. With scared love, Sky  
  
I called for my owl out the window. She was a gray owl not much unlike all the other owls around here. She held out her leg and I tied the letter to it. She flew off into the night, it was a crappy night. To many people have their damn lights on. Stupid muggles with their stupid lights. I think I'll go play a game of Exploding Snap at make the neighbors call the cops because they think I have fire works.  
  
%@#$&  
  
I woke up to Gary pecking at my window. She had a response:  
  
Shit Sky! You can't move! So unfair. I'm so sorry about your dad, I'm sure he'll be okay, though. He's an awesome Auror, and he'll have back-up, no worries( I have a cousin in Hogwarts Pansy Parkinson. She's a bitch, though, don't hang around her. I'm so sad. And we're going to Hawaii for the rest of vacation, this is so depressing. Send me loads of owls and pictures! A really sad teenager, Abby  
  
Damn, now that made me sad. She didn't seem very sad about me moving, but she's pretty good about hiding her true feelings. Damn her. I'm going to go down to breakfast and ask about staying over.  
  
Yum, muggle cereal, not excited, "CHEERIOS! OMG! CHEERIOS! Dad, you got Cheerios? YAY!" I did a small little dance, who can hate Cheerios?  
  
"Ha, yep, just for you", he smiled and hugged me. We never have Cheerios, mainly because we ever have muggle money. We get most of our groceries from Fenco's Grocer; it's in the all-magic folk town a few miles away, so no Cheerios(. No Abby either.  
  
"Dad, is anyone else coming to England?" I asked half way through my Cheerios, we were serious again, I hate being serious. No more Cheerio happiness for me.  
  
"Well, yea, not a lot of people, but the Diggles, Mephuses, and the Valkens, that's about it that you know."  
  
"Ugh, the Diggles? Phil Diggle?" Phil Diggle had a huge crush on me, it was sick.  
  
"Yep" he smiled and cleared his plate. "We leave in five days."  
  
My eyes got bigger "Five days?! FIVE DAYS?! Oh my."  
  
Five days? That was hardly enough time. Floo Powder only worked within the country, so not cool.  
  
Yea, okay say it, that sucked. It'll be better though, and it wasn't really funny. It sucked. Give me some fuken reviews! I'll post the next chapter in a bit. It has to do with Diagon Alley and Draco Malfoy;) 


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter, yet. One day it will all be mine ::evil grin::.  
  
Draco: *muffled* Get me outa here, help!  
  
Me: SHUT UP! You are going to be mine and you are gonna like it!  
  
.  
  
Well, on with the story, shall we?  
  
I walked onto the airplane the Ministry was providing us for our trip to England, it doesn't seem too awful, I think I thought I'd be able to stand it. Emphasis on thought, Phil Diggle was aboard, too. With him breathing down my neck, trying to make short conversation, it was quite hard to listen to my headphones, or nap, or watch TV. for 12 hours.  
  
[A/N-Yea, she has headphones, they're *magic* headphones ;)]  
  
The ride wasn't so bad, actually a tad enjoyable, yippee. We stayed at some pub called The Leaky Cauldron, word said it's famous, Harry Potter stayed there in his third year. The locals were very excited. I don't get it; he's just a boy, a normal, everyday, run of the mill guy. Owell.  
  
"Dad, did my school list come yet?" I asked as we unpacked in my room after we got to the pub.  
  
"Yep, it's around here somewhere.." He rummaged through his trunk, "Here ya go! I'm to tired to shop with you, sorry sweetie, but here's some money, could you manage on your own?" He handed me a small sack of money I didn't recognize.  
  
I picked up a large gold coin, "What's this?"  
  
"That's a Galleon, it's about the same amount as a Wikket, the silver ones are a Sickles, it's like a Derom, and the little bronze ones are Knuts, they're like-"  
  
"Phunes?" I interrupted.  
  
"Yea, if you have trouble with them, just ask the clerks, but I think you'll be fine."  
  
That would be a fun day, walking around an unfamiliar country and not knowing a single soul.  
  
I walked out to the back of the pub, the entrance to Diagon Alley was supposed to be back there, they could have been a tad more specific when they told me where it was.  
  
"Need 'elp?" A very large man in a very moth eaten moleskin coat asked me while I was staring at a large brickwall.  
  
"Er, yea, how do I get to the Alley?"  
  
"Rebeus Hagrid, or jus' Hagrid is wha' most people call meh, " He offered his large hand, and I took it.  
  
"Sky, Sky Ford."  
  
"You look like yer still in school, but Eh've never seen you at 'Ogwarts."  
  
"I just moved, the Ministry."  
  
"Eh, oh yea, tha's right, yer one o' 'em Auror's kids! Now the Alley." He tapped on a brick then another with a large pink umbrella, and the brickwall began opening, revealing a busy street with all sorts of things muggles would die to see.  
  
"Thank you, I never would have figured it out."  
  
I stepped into the busy street and looked at my list. Robes, easy, where to go for robes? I asked a kid that looked about my age, Seamus Finnigan was his name. He seemed rather interested in my muggle clothes than what I was saying, but after he asked me what I had just said, he pointed to the robes shop down the street. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.  
  
"Hogwarts, ma' dear?" The lady at the counter asked.  
  
"Yea, please" I said as she lead me to the back of the shop and handed me a robe to try on.  
  
I looked around the shop and saw a boy with blonde/white hair gelled back and wearing what looked like the latest designer robes, Robyn Clarksmith, I think. Those are pretty pricey robes. He was going on and on about his new Thunderstrike to a disgustingly fat boy and looking through some of there other rather expensive robes, man, that kid must be rollin' in dough. I thought I was pretty cool with my CleenSweep 64, the latest version, I might add. Maybe if he weren't so cute I wouldn't want to flirt with him, really badly.  
  
This is so pathetic, I thought as I tried to make eye contact. He didn't look my way until the lady fixing my robes fell off her stool and there was a super long rip on the side of the robes. So I'm standing there with a huge rip on the side of my robes, good thing I have great legs ;) He looked over and seeing my leg he was probably thinking I was naked, but I wasn't, I was just wearing my short shorts. He walked over casually pretending he was going to look at the clearance robes.  
  
"Hey there" He said as I put on a different robe, he pulled out a Terin Blant's lookalike and shook his head in disgust.  
  
"Don't like knockoffs, do you?"  
  
"Can't stand them, poor kids buy them and try to pass them off as the real deal."  
  
"That's why they're made"  
  
"Doesn't mean I have to like them"  
  
"No, I guess not"  
  
"What kind of robes are you here for?"  
  
"School robes, and maybe some daywear if I have any money left when I'm done shopping"  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"School stuff"  
  
"I just finished, I bought loads of expensive things"  
  
"That sounds interesting, what did you say your name was?"  
  
"Draco, Draco Malfoy" He put extra emphasis on "Malfoy" I've heard of it before, but where?  
  
"Sky Ford"  
  
"Oh, you're American?"  
  
"Yea, just transferred."  
  
"All done, dear" The lady said and I took off the robes.  
  
"Thank you, now, how much?" I asked as I looked into the pouch, forgetting what everything was called.  
  
"6 sickles, and one knut, dearie"  
  
"Ah, um. " I rummaged through the pouch, not knowing what to give her.  
  
.but Draco did, "Sickles, those are the silver ones, and knut's are bronze, here lemme see".  
  
I handed over the pouch, hoping he wouldn't run off with it, but he seemed to rich for that, anyway. He gave Madam Malkin the strange coins and I jumped off the stool.  
  
"So, what else to you need to buy?" He asked as I walked out of the small shop.  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Okay, well, I'll see you later." He waved and walked off.  
  
I looked at my list and sighed, this was going to be a long day.  
  
Later that day-  
  
I should have begged that Draco guy to help me, I spent my day wandering around praying I'd bump into a useful store. Though I did meet a lot of nice people, and somehow that Seamus character seemed to show up quite bit, seemed like a stalker, actually.  
  
"How was your day?" Dad asked as I dropped my bags onto my bed.  
  
"Confusing" I sighed as I followed my bags to my bed.  
  
"I'm so sorry I couldn't help you, I was going to meet up with you after my nap, but Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, stopped by" he explained with sorry eyes.  
  
"It's okay, I met a lot of people that go to Hogwarts when I was asking people how to get where"  
  
"It's not a very big place, though."  
  
"I like a little attention"  
  
He laughed and shook his head.  
  
!@#$%  
  
Turns out Draco was staying in the room across from mine. We didn't talk after we met in Madam Malkins, though. I wasn't sure why until my first day at Hogwarts.  
  
Gah, I know it was yuckie, like the other chapter, but I promise it will get better!  
  
Draco: Sure it will.  
  
Wanna play Whack-A-Mole, again, Draco?  
  
Draco: O GOD! NO! Anything but that! 


End file.
